1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable chair assembly, and more particularly to a foldable chair assembly, wherein the foldable frame can be folded easily, rapidly and conveniently, thereby facilitating the user folding the foldable chair assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional fixed chair forms a rigid and stable support to the user, so that the user can be seated on the chair comfortably. However, the conventional fixed chair has a fixed volume and cannot be folded, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when carrying and storing the chair.